Triple Time Trio
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Susan, Chiara, and Isabel, three of the many Hetalia fangirls in the world. This troublesome trio is, very insane like if you get on their bad side. Susan would act like a 2P and take out a drive blade from out of nowhere, Chiara would offer you 3 day to live until you apologized, and Isabel would give you bad luck. But when the Hetalians are in this crazy picture, there's trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

Chapter 1

Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs. Only the OCs in this story. I don't own the shops and stores either.

A/N: Hello there! Hope you all enjoy this story. No quotes again, so bear with me on this too. Well, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

-Canada-

"Ai ya! I'm beat!" gasped out Isabel, laying down on the couch tiredly.

"Not as much as carrying a 300 lb. stack of bricks down a mile of hillside." stated Susan, collapsing on the floor.

Chiara came in from the kitchen with three plates of Churros. She gave two to Isabel, and two to Susan, having two to herself.

"How's work?" she chirpped.

"Alright, but really busy." replied Isabel, biting into her churro.

"Hell," retorted Susan, eating her churro whole.

"Well after you fleurs refresh yourselves, how about we go to the mall. Hot Topic and Silk Road of course." suggested Chiara, picking up the already empty plates.

"YES! I need more anime stuff for my room!" cheered Isabel, jumping off the couch.

"More Germany, Sweden, and Prussia stuff for me!" piped up Susan.

"Alright then, hurry up. We leave in 20 minutes." explained Chiara, as the two girls rush to their room to get showered and dressed.

"Fine mi amiga." Susan retorted once again, going upstairs.

* * *

-Susan's POV-

I went upstairs and took my shower. Good thing our rooms had sparate bathrooms. Then, I got dressed in German miliatry pants, a t-shirt showing Thailand's nature on it, and my signature blue jacket and hiking boots. Out of us three girls living in the house, I'm the most tomboyish.

You could say I'm the youngest out of our trio. Isabel is second youngest and Chiara is the oldest. Most kids at school call us the Hetalia Trio, because of our love of Anime and Hetalia. It was either that or the Axis Powers, since we act like we came from either Germany, Italy, or Japan.

I have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin from playing in the sun for so long. Isabel has black hair, brown eyes that look black in the shadows, and lightly tanned skin. Chiara has curly black hair, brown eyes, and very lightly tanned skin. Most of the time we were known as the TTT, or Triple Trouble Trio. Mainly because we like to pull pranks on people we don't like. A friend of ours, Claudia, said if we were in Hetalia, the BTT would look like wimps.

She might be right. I walked downstairs to see the other two ready to go. Isabel was in a red chinese outfit that looked liked the one China wore when he whacked his Dragon Boss with his Hello Kitty doll. Chiara was wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt with red sneakers. When we were ready, we set out to the mall. Good thing its within walking distance.

* * *

-Mall: Normal POV-

The trio of girls reached the mall and they went straight to Hot Topic. There, Isabel bought a few anime plushies and t-shirts. Susan bought a Drunken Trio and Sweden Plushie. Chiara had gotten Pokemon t-shirts and a Canada Plushie.

Then they went to Silk Road Gallery. All three girls got at least a few weapons from the weapon aisle a few wall scrolls and other things. Soon, the trio went to the food court for some lunch. While they ate, Susan could've sworn she saw glimpses of the Axis, Allies, Nordics, Romano, Spain, Romania, Bulgaria, Prussia, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Austria, Hungary, the Baltics, Liectenstein, and Switzerland.

"Bloody hell, I must be dreaming..." Susan muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chiara asked worridly.

Before Susan ever got to answer, a little albino five year old girl rushed passed them. Following her were two adults in black clothing. From the looks of it, something was wrong. Not only did the girls see this, but so did the Hetalians. All thoughts leaving them, the Triple Trouble Trio raced after the girl and her persuers.

Unluckily for the trio, the Hetalians noticed and started after them too.

* * *

-Chiara's POV-

'What the hell is going on here?!' was my only thought as we persued the people in black, who were still chasing the little girl.

We were running after them because something tells me that they were up to no good.

By the time we caught up to them, they had cornered the little girl at a dead end. This would probably piss Isabel off. She may not look like it, but she is really really scary if it comes to kids. About half the bullies at school don't mess with the younger kids anymore, because if they do, Isabel beats the living crap and shit out of them. And in 3 seconds, she'll burst.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Isabel shouted at least 2 seconds early, that's new.

"Stay out of this girlies. This doesn't concern you." one of the goons demanded, both he and his partner advancing towards the scared girl.

"Hell, it does concern me basterdo!" she yelled, for a 13 year old, she had a pretty good set of lungs.

"Need idioodid saavad tõesti püsivad. See ajab mind vihale." one of the goons said in Estonian, which in turn, pissed us off.

Surprisingly we were able to speak different languages thanks to our heritage and Hetalia. As for the goons, Isabel looks ready to kill them. Now this might also seem crazy, but Isabel is interested in magic. She's been able to see strange things lately and has these weird dreams. She knows a shit load of spells, which actually works by the way. She only uses it when she's extremely pissed off, and she just might use it on these guys.

"Vad fan sa du, din jävel?" Susan growled in a deadly voice, in Swedish, just as the Hetalians ran up behind us.

"Ég held hann sé að biðja um meiri háttar rass sparka." Isabel snarled in Icelandic.

"Je pense que nous devrions les battre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en enfer." I suggested in French.

My two friends glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Va bene, ma non abbastanza per ucciderli. Voglio andato, questo è tutto." Isabel admitted in Italian.

"One more step, you'll regret the day you met us!" Susan shouted out, stopping the goons in their tracks.

* * *

-Hetalian's POV-

"Ve!~ Should they listen to them Fratello?" Italy asked his older brother in a low whisper.

They had just ran up to them and heard just about the whole multilingual conversation between the girls.

"How the hell should I know." was Romano's reply.

All of a sudden, there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh. The Hetalians turned around to see, Susan was it, punch one of the goons straight into the air. It seems one of the goons had said the wrong thing and it seemed to piss them off.

"Shut up! Leave her alone!" Susan shouted, bashing her fist into the goon's stomach.

The little child ran up to Isabel and gripped her pants tightly, showing that she was really scared. At the same time, Chiara had went up to the other goon and kicked him where the sun never shines. That left the Male Hetalians twitching at the sight of that. Let's just say that after the two girls gave the goons living hell, they never messed with them again. However, just as the two goons were knocked out, a third person suddenly landed in front of them.

"I mean no harm, I wish to collect my comrades and be done with it." said the man, he seems to have a Russian accent.

The man that landed in front of them had blonde-silver hair, similar to Iceland's, cold grey eyes, and tanned skin. His body and some of his face was covered by the ninja like outfit he was wearing, but the girls were able to see his eyes.

"Fine, but those goons of yours come near any of us again, be prepared to get a trip to hell first class, you hear me?" Susan threatened.

"Very well." said the man.

With that, the man picked up his comrades, one over his shoulder and the other under his arm, and vanished from the scene.

The two girls then turned to the little still clinging onto Isabel, they could already see the tears coming from her eyes already.

"Are you alright?" Chiara asked the little albino.

Susan walked over and saw the Hetalians and she would've fangirled, if the situation wasn't so troubling.

"Are those mean people gone?" asked the little girl.

"Yes they're gone. Why were they after you?" Isabel asked gently to the little albino.

"I don't know, they made mommy sleep for a long time, and then they went after me. And now mommy won't wake up!" the little girl cried.

"Shhhh, there there." Isabel comforted the little girl, kneeling down and patting her back.

Chiara had walked to the Hetalian, who were sort of feeling the effects of the situation.

"What's the damage here?" Chiara asked Susan, pointing to the Hetalians.

"We can't leave them here, so we'll take them with us." Susan replied.

"In that case we got a little girl to take care of too." said Isabel, picking up the little girl, who fell asleep.

"Hold on love, we don't even know who you three are." Britain said, halting the three girls in their conversation.

Susan sighed in annoyance and replied, "I'm Susan Ariande. The girl beside me on my right is Chiara Aron and the girl holding the little kid is Isabel Tsukihana. The little girl, we don't know."

"Alright, you guys can introduce yourselves when we get back to our house. So let's go!" Chiara exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: YAY! FINALLY DONE! I really wanted to put up a story that takes place where the fangirls and cosplayers live, and I was really inspired by all the stories that take place in that world by other authors. Really sorry if I don't put any translation on here, but you can always copy the line and paste it on Google Translate. Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, they are well appreciated.

Hasta La Pasta!~


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

Chapter 2

Welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs. Only the OCs in this story. I don't own the shops and stores either.

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I hope you like the last chapter! Because you will literally see why Susan, Chiara, and Isabel are called the Triple Trouble Trio. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

-Outside the Mall-

Susan, Chiara, and Isabel led the way as the Hetalians followed them, Isabel told them to talk softly since the little girl Susan and Chiara rescued was now fast asleep in her arms. But as always, America finds a loophole and is loud as a banshee.

"Dudes, where the heck are we anyway?" America loudly asked.

"Miksi ei voi typerät American hiljaa?!" Isabel grumbled in Finnish, annoyed.

'Why can't the idiotic American shut up?!' Finland translated in his head.

"Egyetértek azzal, hogy kettő." Chiara responded in Hungarian.

'I agree to that.' Hungary mentally translated.

At last, Susan was able to shut the American up, with Germany and Prussia translating of course.

"Du arschloch, schalten sie es!" Susan roared at the American, with Prussia snickering in the background.

"You asshole, shut it!" translated Germany, in response to his older brother, who was on the ground, rolling.

"Ai ya..." China exaggerated.

Luckily, Isabel had covered the girl's ears, but now, America's loudness was about to set the fuse off all three girls. And that's just what happend when they were halfway to the house. As usual, America was being loud around England, then he cracked.

"Dude, Iggy! Iggy! IGGGYYYYYY!" America joked, poking the nation on his cheek, which set off the temper of the trio leading them.

The next thing America knew, there was a drive blade to his face. Who's holding it you ask, Susan, that's who. Chiara seemed to be holding a SHARP dagger next to his throat, and Isabel was holding some sort of sapphire flame in her left hand.

"Listen here you bloody twat, annoy us by being loud one more time, you die by Susan's drive blade, let Isabel give you bad luck for the next 4 weeks, or you have three days to apologize before I decapitate you! Understood?!" Chiara threatend the loud nation.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" America stuttered, after that fainted as soon as the drive blade, dagger, and sapphire flame were removed from his sight.

"Finally the bloody wanker is quiet!" said Susan, somehow putting away her drive blade in a place they don't even know.

"Yeah, but someone has to carry the git." Chiara muttered.

"Nee, Canada-kun, can you carry America?" Isabel asked the Canadian beside her.

"Uh, sure..." Canada replied, though he was happy that someone besides France, didn't mistaken him for America.

To most of the countries major surprise, Canada was able to lift a regular Human being, or country like America with ease. Britain told them that America was as strong as Canada, he said he lifted a buffalo when he was 2 years old. France also explained that Canada found Kumajiro as a 2 year old and could lift him up easily.

Finally they reached a reagular looking 2 story house. It wasn't that bad, it had a small fence running from the front to the back, a garden, a patio and a porch, and a few garden accesories here and there. All in all, it was pretty normal. All of them walked up to the porch and Chiara opened the door.

"Alright, we have two guest bedrooms. We can fit four bunk beds and one airbed in each room. And there's 30 of you. The attic has room for four beds, our bedrooms have room for three airbeds, though Isabel's room will have one more. Isabel and I will stay in Chiara's room. And whatever you do, DO NOT peek into the drawers and closets. You peek, I will not hesitate to kill you along with Chiara. Plus Isabel will gladly give you bad luck for 4 years. Clear?" Susan asked, her eyes glowing red and she gave a purple aura similar to Russia's.

Of course this freaked most of the countries, except for Russia, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Canada, and Belarus. So they all agreed rather quickly. Then the three girls huddled together to discuss rooming arangements.

"Kukunin ko Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, at Switzerland sa attic." Isabel suggested in Filippino, their voices were so low, the countries couldn't hear them, so they couldn't translate.

"Tôi có thể hộ tống Bắc Âu và Axis cho một trong các phòng khách." Chiara muttered in Vietnamese.

"Ik kan de geallieerden, Wit-Rusland, Oekraïne en Turkije naar de andere kamer." Susan said in Dutch.

"Det betyder, at jeg kan håndtere Egypten, Litauen, Estland, Letland og Grækenland i mit værelse ret?" Isabel asked in Danish, while adjusting the abino girl she was carrying.

"Że pozostawia mnie z Bułgarii, Romano, Rumunii i Hiszpanii, w moim pokoju, prawda?" Susan asked in Polish.

"Ja," Isabel replied in Finnish.

"Then it's settled. Though, where are we gonna put the little one?" Chiara asked.

"We'll figure it out later. Come on." Isabel said as the trio lead the countries into the living room.

The inside of the house was comfortable. Susan explained that sometimes their family comes to visit so they needed the extra space. Isabel placed the seven year old on the living room couch while Susan led the Allies, Belarus, Ukraine, and Turkey to one of the guest bedrooms, Chiara led the Nordics and Axis to the other guest room, and then Susan took Bulgaria, Romano, Romania, and Spain to her room. Chiara then also left to fix up her room for the three girls staying with her. Isabel finally took Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, and Hungary to the attic and Egypt, the Baltics, and Greece to her room. When they found the assigned rooms, the trio left the countries to get settled.

Downstairs, Chiara and Susan were thinking of ways to prank one of the bullies at their school, while Isabel was down at the basement doing who knows what. The little girl from earlier was sound asleep in Chiara's room and the countries were having a meeting in Susan's room. Though like all their meetings it caused chaos. There was so much racket, Susan had to go up there and whack the first person she sees, and that was Prussia. And also for a brief second, Russia disappeared.

"HOLY CRAPOLA!" Isabel yelled from the basement.

"Ha ha! She sounded like Romano!" Spain cheered, glomping the southern Italian.

"Get off me Tomato Bastard!" Romano shouted, squirming in Spain's hug.

Then a minute later Russia was back, creepier than ever.

"Shame she didn't want to become one with Mother Russia...just like Finland here." Russia said, somehow appearing behind Finland, who was scared to death.

Another minute later there was the sound of a door slam downstairs. Seems Isabel was done with her bussiness in the basement. Chiara was preparing dinner, seeing as it has been a long day and Susan led the countries downstairs. Isabel had turned on the TV's Blu-Ray DVD Player and was on YouTube looking up Hetalia stuff. One in particular was a song that the three girls like so much, they danced to it. In fact, when Susan heard it, she quickly joined Isabel to the dance.

**Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
Kedarusaga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
Mienai wa sou shiranai?  
Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
Toki no sukima no nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa miwari no koto nado  
Watashi was watashi sore dake**

**Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante sugoseba ii no  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

**Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
Jibun no koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
Hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa  
Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?**

**Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
Kedarusaga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
Mienai wa sou shiranai?  
Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
Toki no sukima no nagasare tsuzukete  
Shiranai wa miwari no koto nado  
Watashi was watashi sore dake**

**Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante sugoseba ii no  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

**Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?  
Watashi no koto wo iitai naraba  
Kotoba ni suru no nara: "rokudenashi"  
Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?  
Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara  
Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru?**

**Ima yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?  
Kanashimu nante sugoseba ii no  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru**

**Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
Subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa  
Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
Watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?**

**Anata no koto mo watashi wo koto mo  
Subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
Subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!**

As the song ended and Susan and Isabel did the finishing pose, Japan was able to translate the song to the countries and later found that the title was called Bad Apple. Though it did impress them since the song may sound slightly depressing. With the song over, Isabel waited until the countries were out of the room and put on England's Evil Demon Summoning Song.

**Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse**  
**Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de**  
**Atokata mo nokoranu you ni**  
**Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse**

**Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse**  
**Ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima**  
**Orokanaru monodomo wo**  
**Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse**

**(Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera**  
**Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera)**

**Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse**  
**Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de**  
**Atokata mo nokoranu you ni**  
**Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse**

**(Mitero yo...!**  
**Ore no osoroshi sa wo omoishiraseru tame ni zenryoku de norotte yaru!**  
**Haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru! Saa, ideyo!)**

**Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse**  
**Ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima**  
**Orokanaru monodomo wo**  
**Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse**

Isabel smirked when she heard France, Italy, Romano, America, and China scream from the other room. England on the other hand, looked shocked and sounded surprised.

"What the bloody hell?!" he shouted as soon as the song was over.

Meanwhile, Isabel, Susan, and Chiara laughed their asses off along with Denmark and Russia, who chuckled with his innocent smile on his face. After that, dinner was ready and everyone was practically thinking about one subject.

How the hell did the countries get here?

It was then America decided to state the obvious.

"Dudette," America asked Chiara, "any idea on how we got here?"

"Beats me, unless the Magic Trio did any magic before your meeting." Chiara answered.

"We didn't do any this time..." replied Romania, thinking back before the meeting.

"Cazzo! I knew that spell did something..." Isabel muttered under her breath, unfortunatly, Norway heard that, but decided to ask her about it later.

"So what about the little one upstairs?" Finland asked.

"We find out what the hell went wrong." Susan bluntly stated.

After dinner, the girls showed the countries to the bathrooms so that they could get cleaned up. As the trio left the countries to their bussniess, Chiara spotted one of the bullies at their school from out the window. She motioned the other two to help her. Isabel was able to magically summoned two freezing cold ice balloons and two slingshots and handed them to Susan and Chiara. The two girls opened the window, took aim, and fired the ice balloons at the bully, hitting him in two places, his unmentionables and the back if his head. Soon he was shivering all over and looked around for the source of the shot. In the meantime, the trio triumphly laughed and high-fived each other at another successive sneak attack.

The Trio then returned downstairs to watch YouTube on the TV, and it wasn't long before the countries came down as well. However, a minute before the countries came out, the Trio went to the basement to a little room where they had all their cosplays. Susan cosplayed a Germany, Chiara as Italy, and Isabel as Japan. The girls silently laughed and slowly snuck outside to the living room where the countries were waiting. Soon Chiara bursts through the door yapping in Italy's voice and Susan and Isabel in Germany and Japan's voice.

"ITALY! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR TRAINING!" Susan shouted in Germany's voice.

"WAAH!" screamed Chiara who ran into the living room.

Susan kicked down the door and proceeded to chase Chiara in a Germany like fashion. Isabel was not too far behind, sitting on the sidelines watching the chase like Japan does most of the time. When Chiara saw England, she ran as fast as she could.

"WAAAAH! BRITAIN IS GOING TO GET ME!" screamed Chiara running down to the basement, with Isabel and Susan following her.

"Itary-san! Prease wait!" Isabel called after her as they disappeared to the basement.

"What the hell was that?" Denmark asked, turning to Finland.

"Beats me, but Germany did say it was like that when he was training Italy and Japan." Finland replied.

And so the question remains in the countries' head.

Who are these girls?

* * *

A/N: Waz up peoples! Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up as soon as I have time.

Hasta La Pasta!~


End file.
